


Baby, It's Hot Outside

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College, College Student Eren Yeager, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hot, Hot Weather, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, One Shot, Summer, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer, it's hot,  and Eren is skipping class. So he convinces Levi to skip work with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Hot Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan. No copyright infringement intended.

“Don’t you, oh I don’t know, have a class to get to?” Levi asked as he stood above Eren who lay shirtless, spread out on the flooring with the air conditioning on high. 

Eren squinted up at Levi, watching as his hands deftly buttoned up the buttons on his crisp white dress shirt. “Its too hot.” He mumbled.

“To go to your air-conditioned class?” Levi turned up his collar and glanced outside at the shinning sun. 

“Here is cool.” Eren waved his arm around the apartment. “The building and the classroom is cool. BUT,” He sighed and fanned his face. “The journey between here and there is not cool.” 

Levi blinked down at his lazing boyfriend and shook his head as he fixed his cuffs. “You little shit.” 

“What?” 

“You’re going to skip class because it's a little hot out?”

“No.” Eren rolled over onto his side, exposing his naked back and drawing Levi’s attention to his shorts that sat low on his hips. “I’m going to skip class because it’s hot as hell outside and I don’t feel like dealing with that.” He winked over his shoulder. “Why would I leave here?” 

Levi frowned and turned around to grab his tie off of the counter and slipped it over his head. "Because you have an obligation to go to class. Just as I have an obligation to go to work. Did that even occur to you?" 

“Of course it did.” Eren sighed and rolled completely onto his stomach. “Take a sick day.” He mumbled into his forearms and sighed. 

Levi watched the skin on Eren’s back pull tight over his shoulders as he sighed, exposing all of the dips and ridges. Absently he played with his belt buckle as his eyes trailed down Eren’s spine to his dimples right above his ass. “Why would I do that?” He asked quietly, kneeling down beside Eren and resting a cool hand on his back. 

At the touch, Eren rolled onto his side again, stretching until his face was close to Levi’s. "It's too hot to go outside." 

Levi took the opportunity to press his lips against his boyfriend's. "And?" He persisted.

"And in here is nice and cool."

"So?"

"Skip work, just for today."

"And do what?"

"Come on." Eren turned to lie on his back and gazed sleepy eyed up at Levi. "Baby, it's hot outside. Lets just stay in today." A slow smile spread across his face. “You can do whatever you want to today…” 

Levi scowled, rolled his eyes, then pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Don't call me baby." He stated gruffly before jumping on Eren and placing biting kisses wherever his lips met skin.


End file.
